


31 days of kisses

by Laughingvirus



Series: A thousand kisses. [6]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Kisses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 15:50:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 8,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16789993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laughingvirus/pseuds/Laughingvirus
Summary: A type of kiss for every day counting down to the new year.





	1. Day 1: Chanbin / 2chan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Number 31. Kisses where one person is sitting in the other’s lap.

Chan could hear the door to his room creaking open and the soft sound of feet padding across the wooden floorboards. He didn’t take his eyes off the computer screen. He just had to finish this and-

“Hyung,” Changbin interrupted his train of thought and Chan hummed, eyes still fixed on the screen. God his eyes were burning. “Hyung, it’s really late. You should come back to bed.”

“I’m almost done,” Chan murmured and he could hear Changbin snort. “I’m serious. Let me just… finish this and I’ll come to bed.” He could hear a heavy sigh but instead of leaving the room, Changbin just promptly pushed Chan’s chair away from the table and Chan finally tore his eyes away from the screen.

Changbin was already wearing his pajamas, his hair messy and eyes tired as he met Chan’s gaze.

“You should stop working for a bit,” Changbin said as he sat down on Chan’s lap, one leg on each side. He cupped Chan’s face in his hands, eyes still locked with Chan’s. “You should pay attention to me.”

“I-” Chan swallowed as Changbin raised an eyebrow. He just sighed, shaking his head before breaking out in a wide smile. Changbin was cradling his face, tilting Chan’s head up. “I guess I could use a break,” he mumbled, breath hitching as Changbin leaned closer, his breath ghosting over Chan’s lips and nose brushing against Chan’s. Chan reached up a hand to place it on Changbin’s cheek, fingers brushing over the jawbone before he leaned in, pressing his lips against Changbin’s.

It was slow, lazy and Chan hummed against Changbin’s lips. He kept his hand on Changbin’s jaw while his other came to rest on Changbin’s waist.

“Come to bed?” Changbin asked as he broke the kiss, leaning back just a little to look Chan in the eye. Chan just smiled, nodding his head a little before gently bringing Changbin back in for another kiss.


	2. Day 2: Binsung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Number 3. Breathless kisses.

Changbin pushed Jisung up against the wall, his lips leaving Jisung’s for just a second as he inhaled sharply. Jisung’s hands were grasping at Changbin’s shirt, his breathing heavy as he pulled Changbin closer.

“You’re so-” Jisung mumbled, pressing his lips against Changbin’s again. Changbin moved his hands from Jisung’s shoulders to cup his cheeks instead, trying to deepen the kiss. “God I love you,” Jisung said, his lips still ghosting over Changbin’s.

“I love you too,” Changbin murmured, trying to catch his breath before kissing Jisung again. “I love you so much.”

“You were gone far too long,” Jisung said as Changbin broke the kiss. Changbin laughed breathlessly as he tilted his head, burying his face in the crook of Jisung’s neck, his hands moving down to rest on Jisung’s chest. Jisung was trying to catch his breath, his chest heaving as his hands moved down Changbin’s arms, coming to rest on his waist. 

“I missed you,” Changbin whispered, pressing his lips against Jisung’s neck. “So, so much.”

“I missed you too,” Jisung said as Changbin straightened his back to look Jisung in the eye. They looked at each other for a second, Changbin’s hand moving from Jisung’s chest to gently cup his cheek. Jisung’s eyes flickered between Changbin’s eyes and his lips before he leaned in, wrapping his arms around Changbin’s neck to bring him in for another kiss. Changbin smiled against Jisung’s lips, warmth blooming in his chest.


	3. Day 3: Woolix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Number 23. Staring at the other’s lips, trying not to kiss them, before giving in.

Felix couldn’t really keep his eyes off Woojin. Who could, really, but today it was just impossible.

“Hey,” Woojin said, gently grabbing Felix’s arm to pull him to the side. “Are you okay?” he asked, his eyes so kind and Felix just couldn’t help but stare. “Felix?”

“Y-yeah,” Felix stuttered, eyes flickering between Woojin’s eyes and his lips. Dammit Felix. Focus. He took a deep breath. Woojin was making it really, really hard for him to focus. Woojin raised his eyebrows, tilting his head just a little.

“You look a bit warm,” Woojin said softly, reaching out to press the back of his hand against Felix’s forehead. He hummed, furrowing his brows and Felix could feel his heart speeding up. Woojin didn’t say anything, he just moved his hand down the side of Felix’s face, brushing his fingers down Felix’s cheek. Felix could see Woojin’s eyes flicker down to his lips before meeting Felix’s eyes again. Felix exhaled, breathing shaky and he swallowed hard.

He really wanted to kiss Woojin.

“Fe-” Woojin began but something in Felix’s brain just snapped, said ‘fuck this’ and he just lost control of his body. He reached out to place a hand on the back of Woojin’s head, pulling him in for a kiss. 

Woojin froze for a second, his hand still on Felix’s cheek before he melted against Felix’s lips. He moved closer and in surprise, Felix took a step backwards. His back hit a wall and Woojin moved his hand from Felix’s cheek, pressing it against the wall as he deepened the kiss. Felix hummed into the kiss, hands moving from the back of Woojin’s head to grab his shirt instead, tugging him just a bit closer.

“Do you wanna talk about this?” Woojin asked as he broke the kiss, slightly out of breath and Felix could feel his cheeks heating up. “Or do you want to continue this?” He was still so close, his breath fanning over Felix’s skin and it made Felix’s heart race. 

“We can talk later,” he mumbled and Woojin chuckled. “Please kiss me again,” he whispered, his grip of Woojin’s shirt tightening ever so slightly as Woojin leaned in, kissing him again.


	4. Day 4: Woobin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Number 4 + number 25. Heated kisses + That one hoarse whisper of “kiss me”

Changbin hummed against Woojin’s lips, his hands gripping the collar of Woojin’s shirt tighter and pulled him closer. Woojin had his arms around Changbin’s waist, tugging him closer as he moved his lips against Changbin’s, trying to match Changbin’s pace. 

They parted for a second, Changbin’s harsh breath fanning over Woojin’s lips as he opened his eyes, meeting Woojin’s gaze. Woojin smiled, his chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath. Changbin inhaled, breath shaky as his eyes flickered between Woojin’s warm, soft eyes and his puffy lips.

“Kiss me,” he whispered, his voice hoarse and Woojin laughed a breathless laugh, puffs of air hitting his lips. “Just kiss me,” he continued, tone impatient and Woojin hummed, moving his hands from Changbin’s waist to the sides of his head, nails gently scratching the back of Changbin’s scalp. 

He tugged Changbin closer, pressing their lips together and Changbin’s grip of Woojin’s collar loosened for a second. He moved his lips against Woojin’s, picking up the pace. It was a sloppy kiss, Changbin being eager as he tugged at Woojin’s collar and he could feel Woojin smile against his lips.

They parted, their breaths mingling as both tried to catch their breath. Changbin stared into Woojin’s soft, brown eyes, his chest heaving before he pressed his lips against Woojin’s again. Woojin laughed into the kiss, but he did not protest.


	5. Day 5: Banghan / Chansung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Number 5. First kiss.

“C-can I…” Jisung trailed off, his nose almost brushing against Chan’s and his voice wavering. They were so close, chests pressed together and Chan could feel Jisung tremble against him. His eyes flickered around nervously, between Chan’s eyes and lips. “Can I kiss you?”

Chan’s breath hitched, his heart speeding up in his chest and he was sure that Jisung could feel it. He swallowed hard and nodded.

“Yes,” he whispered, his hand reaching out to carefully wrap his fingers around Jisung’s wrist. Jisung didn’t pull back. Jisung stared into his eyes for a second, nervousness swirling in his dark eyes before he leaned in to press his lips against Chan’s.

The kiss was slow, uncertain and Jisung’s lips were so soft and gentle against Chan’s. It sparked something in Chan’s chest, warmth blooming and his heartbeat speeding up. His grip around Jisung’s wrist tightened and Jisung brought a hand up to grab Chan’s shirt, tugging him just a little bit closer to deepen the kiss ever so slightly. 

They parted, but only a little and Jisung’s breath fanned over Chan’s lips. Chan took a moment to breathe, to look into Jisung’s wide, brown eyes and he smiled. 

“Can we continue?” Jisung asked, his voice small and uncertain as his eyes flickered around nervously, a faint dust of pink on his cheeks. “Please?” he added and warmth bloomed. He nodded, a breathless laugh slipping past his lips.

“I’d like that.”


	6. Day 6: Woochanho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Number 8. Comforting kisses.

Minho could hear the sniffles as soon as he entered the apartment, his heart dropping at the sound. It was coming from their bedroom and he could hear Chan’s quiet hum. He swallowed as he kicked off his shoes, not bothering to remove his coat before heading into the bedroom.

The door was ajar, slightly open and he pushed it open, peeking inside. The light in the bedroom was dim, the lamp on the nightstand and the light from the hallway being the only sources of light. Woojin was sitting on the bed, his face hidden in his hands as his body trembled. Chan had a arm around him, his lips pressed against Woojin’s temple.

As he entered, both of them snapped their heads up and Minho met Woojin’s eyes first. His heart broke as he did. Woojin’s eyes were glossy, cheeks tear stained and he just looked so tired. 

Minho threw Chan a glance and Chan just mouthed “bad day” to him, brushing the back of his free hand over Woojin’s arm. 

“Hey,” Minho said softly, approaching the bed. Woojin inhaled sharply, lowering his head. Minho sat down on the other side of Woojin just as Chan placed another kiss on Woojin’s temple, mumbling a soft “You’re okay.”

“I’m-” Woojin began, his voice trembling and thick with tears. Minho’s heart squeezed painfully.

“You don’t have to talk,” he whispered, reaching out to take Woojin’s hand. Chan continued to gently hush Woojin as he cried. Minho laced his fingers together with Woojin’s, giving Woojin’s hand a reassuring squeeze before bringing it up to his lips. He pressed his lips against the back of Woojin’s hand. Woojin sniffled, exhaling loudly and with his free hand, Minho reached out to cup Woojin’s face.

Woojin looked up again, turning his head a little and Minho just smiled, brushing his thumb over Woojin’s cheekbone. Chan moved a little to nuzzle his nose into Woojin’s neck. 

“I love you,” Minho said quietly, leaning closer to press a small kiss on Woojin’s lips. Woojin blinked and sniffled again.

“I love you,” Chan mumbled, lips ghosting over the skin of Woojin’s neck. Woojin inhaled sharply, his grip of Minho’s hand tightening. 

“I love you,” he whispered. 


	7. Day 7: Woochanlix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Number 20. Routine kisses.

Felix was late, his alarm had not gone off and his two boyfriends had not woken him up as they got out of bed themselves. Felix cursed as he rushed into the kitchen, grabbing an apple to bring along to the lecture. If he was lucky, he wouldn’t be too late.

“You should have woken me up!” he complained as he pulled his shoe on, directed to Chan who was reading through his notes, seemingly taking a day to study at home.

“You did not inform us that you absolutely needed to get up today,” Woojin said as he watched Felix struggle with shoe number two. “Calm down a little. Being late isn’t the end of the world,” he continued, fond smile on his lips as Felix whined. 

“I’m so gonna steal Jisung’s notes,” Felix mumbled as he went back into their shared apartment, to the kitchen table where Chan was sitting. Chan was busy with his notes but a smile stretched his lips as Felix approached. He didn’t look up from his notes, he kept his eyes fixed on the papers but he tilted his head a little to present his cheek to Felix.

“Goodbye sweetheart,” Chan said as Felix pressed a kiss on his cheek. “Have a good day.”

“You too,” Felix said, turning back to head towards the door. Woojin waited for him by the door as he got there and Felix placed his hand on Woojin’s arm, leaning in to kiss him on the cheek as well. “Bye!”

“Have a nice day,” Woojin said fondly, watching Felix as he rushed out the door. “And text me what you want for dinner,” he called after him before Felix closed the door.


	8. Day 8: Hyunchan / Chanhyun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Number 57. Laying on someone’s chest and kissing their sternum.

Chan was barely awake, only vaguely aware of his surroundings as he stirred from sleep. He could hear the sounds of birds singing outside the window and he cracked his eyes open. He squinted in the bright light, vaguely aware of the sound of socked feet padding over the floor.

He groaned as Hyunjin laid down on top of him, unable to hold back the laugh that bubbled in his chest as Hyunjin settled.

“Good morning,” Hyunjin said, voice bright and clear and Chan craned his neck a little to look at Hyunjin. Hyunjin met his eyes for a second before Hyunjin pressed his lips against Chan’s collarbones, giving him a gentle kiss.

“Good morning,” Chan replied, voice rough with sleep and slightly strained as Hyunjin laid on top of him. “You’re aware that you are a bit bigger than me, right?” he asked and Hyunjin laughed. Chan could feel him smile against his skin as he moved to kiss Chan’s sternum.

“I know,” he mumbled, breath fanning over Chan’s skin. Chan hummed, his hand coming up to tangle his fingers in Hyunjin’s dark hair. 

“I love you,” Chan whispered. Hyunjin pressed another kiss on his sternum, his lips so gentle as they brushed over his skin. It sparked a warmth in Chan’s chest.

“I love you too,” he said as Chan brushed his fingers through his hair. “So much.”


	9. Day 9: Jeongmin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Number 2. Hello kisses.

Seungmin was tapping his foot nervously against the floor of the train platform, his heart drumming in his chest. Jeongin had been gone the whole summer, traveling back to Busan to visit his family. Seungmin understood, he really did, but he also really missed Jeongin.

As the train rolled into the station, finally coming to a halt and people started getting off, Seungmin’s heart was picking up speed in his chest. They had kept in touch over the summer, but it wasn’t enough. The summer had felt like an eternity without Jeongin.

He looked around, trying to spot Jeongin in the crowd and when he finally did, his heart burst into fireworks of excitement and happiness. Jeongin was making his way through the crowd, holding onto his backpack tightly and his eyes flickering around as he looked for Seungmin. As their gazes met, Seungmin’s heart stuttered and a wide smile bloomed on his face. Jeongin immediately broke into a wide smile, his whole face brightening as his pace quickened.

Jeongin rushed into Seungmin’s awaiting arms, wrapping his arms around Seungmin’s waist and burying his nose into his shoulder as Seungmin nuzzled his nose into Jeongin’s hair. His whole body felt warm, tingling as they hugged each other on the packed train station, surrounded by people.

At last they loosened the hug and Jeongin straightened his back to meet Seungmin’s gaze for a second. Seungmin rested his arms over Jeongin’s shoulders, slowly moving them to cup his face. He let out a small, shuddering breath and leaned in to kiss Jeongin. He couldn’t help but to smile against Jeongin’s lips. Jeongin was also smiling, giggling against Seungmin’s mouth and they both just ended up laughing, lips brushing together.

“I missed you,” Jeongin whispered, breath fanning over Seungmin’s lips. Seungmin hummed, pressing a short kiss in the corner of Jeongin’s mouth before pulling back just a little. They stared into each other’s eyes, Seungmin’s heart feeling so full as his nose brushed against Jeongin’s.

“I missed you too.”


	10. Day 10: Binsung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Number 13. "I'll be right back" kisses.

“We’re out of milk,” Changbin said as he pulled the zipper of his jacket up. Jisung hummed from his place at the couch. “I’ll go and get some more. Do we need anything else?” 

“No,” Jisung said, looking up from the iPad in his lap. “I think we’re good.”

“You sure?” Changbin asked, walking over to the couch and Jisung just hummed. As he stood behind the couch, he placed his hands on Jisung’s shoulders and Jisung tilted his head back to look up at him. “Really sure?”

“Yes,” Jisung said, raising an eyebrow but Changbin could see a smile twitch in the corner of his mouth. With a wide smile he leaned down to press a kiss on Jisung’s lips.

“I’ll be right ba-”

“Wait,” Jisung said and Changbin stopped, half turned away from the couch and he looked back. Jisung still had his head tilted back, blinking up at Changbin with wide eyes. “Give me another kiss, to make sure I won’t miss you .”

“You’re ridiculous,” Changbin said, rolling his eyes but he still leaned down to kiss Jisung again. As he pulled back and Jisung just grinned widely at him, he could feel his heart beat a little faster in his chest. He smiled back at Jisung before heading towards the door.

“Be safe!” Jisung called after him.

“I will,” he assured as he pushed the door open. “I’ll be right back!”


	11. Day 11: Woochan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Number 43. Forehead kisses.

“Hey,” Woojin said as he knocked on the bathroom door. “Chan, I know you’re in there.”

“I’m fine,” came the choked reply and Woojin hummed, knocking on the door again. “You can join the others, I’ll be right out,” Chan said and Woojin raised an eyebrow. He could hear the tears in Chan’s voice, even through the door. 

“Please open the door,” Woojin said softly and he could hear rustling behind the door before the lock clicked. Woojin pushed the door handle down, gently opening the door. He quickly slipped inside the bathroom, locking the door behind him to give them some privacy. He turned back and his eyes fell on Chan, his heart squeezing at the sight.

Chan was drying tears off his cheeks, his eyes glossy and makeup smudged as he tried to blink them away. 

“Hey,” he tried, voice cracking and Woojin smiled, reaching out to brush his fingers over Chan’s temples. “I-I’m-”

“It’s okay to cry,” Woojin said, opening his arms for Chan. Chan sniffled before wrapping his arms around Woojin’s waist, hiding his face in Woojin’s shoulder and Woojin wrapped his arms around Chan, turning his head a little to press his nose into Chan’s pink hair. “You might want to be a bit careful though, not to smudge the makeup too much.”

Chan laughed, laugh breathless and weak but he tightened his grip of Woojin’s waist and sighed.

“I’m happy,” he mumbled, his voice muffled by the fabric of Woojin’s shirt. “I’m really happy.”

“I know,” Woojin whispered, rubbing Chan’s back soothingly. 

They remained like that for a while, just holding onto each other in the dim light in the bathroom. At last Woojin loosened his grip of Chan a little and leaned back. Chan looked up at him, eyes still glossy but a smile present on his smile. Woojin moved his hands to cup Chan’s face, not breaking eye contact. He brushed his thumbs over Chan’s cheekbones before gently pulling him closer.

“I’m proud of you,” he whispered, pressing his lips against Chan’s forehead. They lingered for a second before he pulled back. “I’m proud of us.”

Chan’s breathing hitched and Woojin could see more tears welling up in his eyes as the smile got even wider. He didn’t say anything more, probably not trusting his voice. But that was okay, he didn’t need to say anything. 


	12. Day 12: Changjinlix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Number 37. Soft kisses on the neck that make you giggle and Person A kisses you more on the neck just to hear you laugh.

Felix giggled against Changbin’s lips as Hyunjin brushed his lips over his neck, his skin prickling and body twitching.

“Stop,” he whined, pulling back from Changbin’s lips a little and Hyunjin hummed, his lips against Felix’s skin and his grip around Felix’s waist only tightened. “I’m ticklish,” he continued, taking a hold of Hyunjin’s hand.

“You’re so cute,” Hyunjin mumbled and Changbin gave a hum of agreement, tugging at the front of Felix shirt to kiss him again. Hyunjin continued to press small kisses on his neck and it tickled. A lot. Felix tried to focus on Changbin, how soft and gentle his lips were against his but the butterfly kisses on his neck were getting distracting. At last he couldn’t hold it and he laughed against Changbin’s lips, teeth accidentally knocking together and Changbin joined him laughing.

“God you’re cute,” Changbin hummed, pulling back from Felix a little to look at Hyunjin. “You are too,” he murmured, moving one hand from Felix’s shirt to cup Hyunjin’s cheek. Felix beamed as Changbin leaned over his shoulder to kiss Hyunjin too.

“I love you both,” he whispered, rubbing small circles with his thumbs over Changbin’s hipbone and Hyunjin’s hand. “A lot.”

“I love you both too,” Changbin said, pressing a kiss on Felix’s cheek.

“And I love you two,” Hyunjin added, pressing another kiss on Felix’s neck, making Felix laugh just as Changbin kissed him on the lips. 


	13. Day 13: Seunglix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Number 54. Dying kisses.

There was blood everywhere and Felix’s heart was pounding in his chest as he held onto Seungmin’s limp body. There was a bit of fog in the air, as the warm blood crashed with the cold autumn air. Felix tightened his grip of Seungmin, holding him closer.

“No, no, no,” he whispered, tears rolling down his cheeks and he choked on a sob. “Seungmin? Please stay awake. D-don’t leave me.”

Seungmin’s breathing was shallow, his eyelids slowly getting heavier. “I’m really tired,” he whispered and Felix sobbed again, leaning his head down. He pressed a kiss on Seungmin’s forehead. God he was so cold.

“The ambulance is on their way,” he said and Seungmin let out a hum, his eyes fluttering shut. “Seungmin? Seungmin! Look at me,” he said, his voice cracking but Seungmin didn’t move. He leaned down, pressing his shivering lips against Seungmin’s cold ones. “Look at me. J-just please look at me.”

There was no reaction and dread washed over Felix, stomach twisting and throat closing up. In the distance he could hear the sirens coming closer.

“No, oh no, no, no,” he breathed, his throat closing up and more tears rolling down his cheeks. He kissed Seungmin again, praying to whatever god out there. “Open your eyes. I-I’m right here. God please...”


	14. Day 14: Minsung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Number 24. When one stops the kiss to whisper “I’m sorry-” and the other answers by kissing them more.

Jisung didn’t know what came over him. Not really. It was just that Minho looked really good today, dark brown hair swept to the side and a bit damp after practice. Jisung had no idea why Minho, sweaty and cheeks rosy, was such an attractive thing to him. It was just something about it that really showed how much hard work Minho put into the things he did and Jisung really admired that.

So here he was, alone with Minho in a practice room. Oh and their lips were pressed together. How did that happen? Jisung didn’t know. 

Minho’s lips tasted a little bit like salt as they moved against Jisung’s. He had frozen up for a second as Jisung connected their lips before melting against Jisung, hands coming to rest on Jisung’s waist to pull him closer. 

As they parted, ever so slightly, to catch their breath, Jisung’s slow brain finally realized what just happened and he widened his eyes. He was so close to Minho, their breaths mingling and he stared straight into Minho’s eyes. Minho’s brown, warm, gentle and _ beautiful  _ eyes, if one might add.

“I-I-” he stuttered, struggling to find the right words. He could see the amusement in Minho’s eyes and it made him even more nervous. “I’m so sorry- I didn’t- A-are you sure you-”

“Shut up,” Minho said, no bite in his voice and he grabbed Jisung’s collar, pulling him in for another kiss.


	15. Day 15: Chanbinlix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Number 34. Whispering "I love you" between kisses.

“I love you,” Felix mumbled against Chan’s neck. He was laying half on top of Chan, his fingers laced together with Changbin’s who was laying on Chan’s other side. Changbin brushed his thumb over Felix hand, nuzzling his nose into Chan’s neck. Chan let out a content sigh. The bed was warm and as the moon weakly shone through the window, sleep was slowly wrapping around the three of them like a comforting blanket. 

“I love you,” came a sleepy reply from Changbin and Felix could feel Chan’s chest vibrate as he laughed. Felix pulled away a little, lifting his head so he could look at Chan. Beside him, Changbin followed suit and Chan tilted his head a little to meet Changbin’s gaze. Changbin leaned down pressing their lips together just as Felix began to trail kisses down Chan’s neck.

“I love you,” Chan whispered as he and Changbin parted and Felix could hear Changbin mumble a reply. He smiled against Chan’s skin, his heart feeling so warm and full of love. “Felix,” Chan cooed and Felix pulled back, looking down at Chan. Chan’s eyes were hooded, sleepy but so full of adoration and so warm. 

Felix just stared at him from a second before kissing Chan. Chan smiled against his lips and Felix tightened his grip of Changbin’s hand as he moved his lips against Chan’s. Chan’s movements were slow, sleepy but Felix suddenly felt wide awake as he eagerly kissed back.

“Woah, slow down pumpkin,” Changbin said and Felix pulled away. Chan was smiling widely as he looked up at Felix, slightly out of breath and he just shook his head, fond smile on his lips remaining. Felix just smiled sheepishly. “We’re supposed to go to sleep,” Changbin continued, making himself comfortable against Chan’s side. Felix pouted and both Chan and Changbin chuckled. 

“Fine,” he said, a slight whine to his voice as he did and he too made himself against Chan, still holding onto Changbin’s hand. He closed his eyes and he could hear Chan let out a low hum. “I love you both,” he whispered.


	16. Day 16: Changjin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Number 32. Kisses meant to distract the other person from whatever they were intently doing.

“Changbin,” Hyunjin said and Changbin hummed, not looking away from his notes. With exams around the corner, Changbin really needed to study. “Changbin,” Hyunjin whined and the chair beside Changbin was pulled out.

“Yes?” Changbin asked as Hyunjin grabbed his shirt, tugging at the hem of it. “Do you need anything?”

“I wanna cuddle,” Hyunjin said, the whine still clear in his voice and Changbin hummed again. “You’re ignoring me.”

“I’m not,” Changbin said, turning the page in his notebook and Hyunjin’s grip of his shirt tightened. “I just need to study right now. We can cuddle later.”

Hyunjin didn’t say anything and Changbin busied himself with his study notes. Suddenly a pair of lips pressed against his cheek and Changbin widened his eyes, finally looking away from his school work. Before he could even say anything, Hyunjin moved to kiss him on the lips. Hyunjin’s lips were soft against Changbin’s, his hands still clutching the hem of Changbin’s shirt. 

Changbin’s focus was suddenly all on Hyunjin, on how his lips moved against Changbin’s and he just melted against them.

“Can we cuddle?” Hyunjin asked again as they parted, his breath still ghosting over Changbin’s lips. 

“Yeah, we can do that,” Changbin mumbled, somewhat in a daze until he widened his eyes. “Wait-”

“Too late,” Hyunjin said, wide grin on his lips as he grabbed Changbin’s arm, tugging him towards their bedroom. “You need to rest anyway,” he said and Changbin snorted, shaking his head with a wide smile on his lips. Cuddles and rest didn’t sound to bad, to be perfectly honest.


	17. Day 17: Seunglix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Number 12. "You look beautiful" kisses.

Felix pressed his lips against Seungmin’s temple, his fingers brushing over Seungmin’s jaw. “You’re beautiful.”

“I’m wearing an ugly christmas sweater,” Seungmin whined, his grip of the hem of Felix’s sweater tightening. 

With a smile on his lips, Felix began to trail kisses from Seungmin’s temple, along his jaw. The kisses were short, quick and featherlight against Seungmin’s skin. He let his lips linger over Seungmin’s jaw, warm breath fanning over the skin. He tightened his grip of Seungmin’s shoulders a little, his eyes hooded as a small giggle slipped past his lips. 

“You still look beautiful,” he said and Seungmin laughed, the sound so clear and bright it sparked something inside Felix’s chest. He continued to press small kisses against Seungmin’s skin, moving down his neck.

“That tickles,” Seungmin noted, squirming a little as Felix nuzzled his nose into Seungmin’s neck.

“Do you want me to stop?” he asked, pulling back a little but Seungmin as let out a soft ‘no’ he just smiled widely, placing a soft kiss against the side of Seungmin’s neck. 


	18. Day 18: Minchan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Number 14. "I missed you" kisses.

Minho’s hands were desperately grasping at Chan’s clothes, his lips pressed firmly against Chan’s. Chan had his hands tangled in Minho’s hair, moving to suck on Minho’s bottom lip. Minho hummed, fingers finally getting a good grip of Chan’s shirt, pulling him closer.

“I missed you,” Chan murmured when they parted. Their lips were brushing together, both slightly out of breath. "I missed you a lot," he continued, pressing a small kiss in the corner of Minho's mouth before pulling back. He looked at Minho, studying his face with warm, gentle eyes and moved a hand to brush some of Minho's hair away from his face.

“Your lips are dry,” Minho noted, pressing a short kiss on Chan’s lips. They tasted like Minho’s vanilla lip balm. “I missed you so much,” he whispered and Chan chuckled, puffs of air hitting Minho’s lips.

“I guess you should just kiss me some more then,” Chan said and Minho snorted but grinned anyway. “Share some lip balm with me,” he continued, kissing Minho again. This one was slower, longer, savoring the moment and the closeness. Minho sighed happily against Chan’s lips, his heart swelling in his chest.

“Or,” he breathed as they parted again, unable to hold back the wide smile on his lips. “I can buy you your own lip balm for christmas.”


	19. Day 19: Hyunsung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Number 28. The gentle “I love you” whispered after a soft kiss, noses brushing together, followed immediately by a stronger kiss.

Jisung shifted a little, moving to lay on top of Hyunjin. Hyunjin groaned a little under Jisung’s weight, grinning when Jisung finally settled. Jisung brushed his fingers over Hyunjin’s jaw, his heart fluttering when he met Hyunjin’s sleepy gaze.

He leaned down, pressing his lips gently against Hyunjin’s soft ones. His whole body felt warm, his heart speeding up ever so slightly in his chest. His fingers brushed over Hyunjin’s sleeping shirt, an old and worn band shirt, before weakly grasping at the fabric.

“I love you,” Hyunjin murmured, voice laced with sleep, as Jisung pulled back and a wide smile bloomed on Jisung’s face.

“I love you too,” Jisung whispered, leaning down again. He pressed a soft kiss on Hyunjin's nose before moving to brush his nose against Hyunjin’s. Hyunjin chuckled, puffs of air hitting Jisung’s lips and it made something spark inside Jisung. It felt like Jisung’s heart exploded in his chest, warmth surging through his body, reaching all the way to his fingertips. He let out a giggle before pressing his lips against Hyunjin’s again, going for a deeper kiss this time. 

Hyunjin laughed against his lips, trying to match Jisung’s pace and his hand came up to rest on Jisung’s lower back. His hand was radiating warmth and Jisung smiled, still not breaking the kiss. He was content like this.


	20. Day 20: Seungsung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Number 26. A kiss followed by a series of kisses down the neck, over the collarbone.

Jisung pushed Seungmin’s back against the lockers, his hands on Seungmin’s shoulders and his lips on Seungmin’s. Seungmin let his eyes fall shut, trying to match the pace of Jisung’s eager lips. His hands came up to grab the collar of Jisung’s uniform, tugging him closer.

“God,” Seungmin breathed as Jisung pulled back a little, his breathing heavy. “You’re really eager.”

“And you’re looking really good,” Jisung replied, voice hushed as he pressed a kiss in the corner of Seungmin’s lips before moving to trail kisses down Seungmin’s neck. Seungmin tilted his head back, eyes closed and his heart was warm in his chest as he tightened his grip of Jisung’s uniform. 

Jisung’s teeth grazed the skin over Seungmin’s collarbone, pressing a short, open mouthed kiss there before he began to work on a hickey.

“You’re terrible,” Seungmin commented, opening his eyes and he could feel Jisung grin against his skin. “Absolutely awful.”

“You’re cute,” Jisung murmured, his against Seungmin’s skin and his breath fanned over his collarbone, his skin prickling. “Very cute,” he continued, moving a little to the right so he could work on a second hickey.


	21. Day 21: Changjilix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Number 48. When one person’s face is scrunched up, and the other one kisses their lips/nose/forehead.

Felix giggled, pressing a kiss close to the corner of Jisung’s eye and watched in amusement as Changbin followed suit and Jisung’s face scrunched up. Squished between his two boyfriends, Jisung let out a whine as Felix pressed a big, open mouthed kiss on his cheek.

“That’s gross,” he whined and Felix could hear Changbin chuckling. Felix continued to pepper small kisses on Jisung’s cheek, his hand fumbling around a little to find Changbin’s. He brushed his thumb over Changbin’s hand, smiling as he kissed Jisung.

“You’re so cute,” Changbin murmured, giving Felix’s hand a squeeze and Jisung let out a strangled sound, face still scrunched up as both Felix and Changbin continued to kiss him.

“Very cute,” Felix agreed, pressing a kiss on Jisung’s lips just as Changbin moved to kiss his temple. Jisung hummed against his lips, kissing Felix back as his hand came up to grab a hold of Felix’s shirt.

“Can you two like-” Jisung began as Felix pulled back, only to be cut off by Changbin kissing him on the lips instead. There was a muffled sound and Felix laughed as he moved to kiss the shell of Jisung’s ear, his free hand coming up to thread his fingers through Jisung’s dark blue hair. “Give me space?” Jisung finally continued as he and Changbin parted.

“Do you really want that?” Changbin asked and Felix glanced over, unable to hold back the grin on his lips as he saw Changbin raise an eyebrow. There was a pause and Felix looked back at Jisung. Jisung looked between the two of them, his cheeks growing pink and he averted his eyes.

“No,” he admitted and Felix laughed, giving Changbin a look. Changbin shook his head, amused smile on his face. “Please kiss me again,” Jisung whispered, looking back up to meet their gaze again.


	22. Day 22: Changjin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Number 46. Back of hand kiss.

Hyunjin glanced over the ballroom, heaving a heavy sigh. He really wasn’t fond of balls, at all and if he were to chose, he would have chosen to not attend. But being the prince of the country that hosted this ball, he just had to bite his tongue and smile.

The evening had been fairly boring, his parents introducing him to neighboring kingdoms royalty and nobles, and their children. It had taken him some time, but he had finally managed to sneak away from his parents. He mingled around, greeting everyone he passed with a fake smile, until he found a more secluded area.

“Good evening, my prince,” a voice suddenly spoke and Hyunjin’s first reaction was to groan on the inside, but then he recognized the voice and spun around. Beside him, arms crossed over his chest and an amused grin on his lips, was Changbin. Hyunjin had met Changbin last year, at a ball in the neighboring country. Changbin wasn’t a prince, but he was the son to a noble man that worked closely with the neighboring kingdom’s king, and thus he too attended events like this.

“Changbin,” Hyunjin greeted and Changbin’s smile widened. “It’s a pleasure to see you again,” he continued and Changbin hummed.

“The pleasure is all mine,” he said before looking around. “May I ask why you are hiding, your highness?”

“I am not hiding!” Hyunjin replied, maybe a bit too quickly and Changbin chuckled, clearly amused. “I’m not too fond of these events,” he clarified, clearing his throat. His ears were growing hot.

“Understandable,” Changbin said and then he held out his hand. Hyunjin looked between Changbin and his hand, eyebrow raised. “Would my prince do me there honor?”

“You want to dance with me?” Hyunjin asked and Changbin just grinned. Hyunjin sighed and placed his hand in Changbin’s. Changbin tightened the grip around his fingers and leaned down to press his lips against the top of Hyunjin’s hand. His lips were slightly chapped but the manner he kissed Hyunjin’s hand was soft. It made something inside Hyunjin’s chest flutter. 

Changbin straightened his back, meeting Hyunjin’s gaze. “You’ll not regret this.”


	23. Day 23: Hyunlix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Number 15. In the dark kisses.

Felix had lost track of the movie. In fact, he had forgotten what movie it even was. He was too busy paying attention to Hyunjin. He was sitting in Hyunjin’s lap, his arms around Hyunjin’s neck and Hyunjin had an arm around his waist, his other hand petting Felix’s hair. 

Felix was busy pressing small kisses on Hyunjin’s neck and as he reached Hyunjin’s adam’s apple, Hyunjin laughed, his chest vibrating and Felix smiled against his skin.

“Are you paying attention to the movie?” he asked, clearly already knowing the answer. Felix just snorted, pressing his lips against Hyunjin’s skin again to gently suck on the skin.

“No,” he finally replied, pulling back to look at Hyunjin. The room was dark, the only source of light was the shifting shades from the TV. Felix didn’t bother to even look at the TV, he just kept his eyes trained at Hyunjin. “What movie are we watching?”

“You’re unbelievable,” Hyunjin said but Felix got the impression that Hyunjin hadn’t paid much attention to the movie either. Felix just offered Hyunjin a wide, sheepish grin before he tugged him closer, kissing him on the lips this time. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” he murmured against Hyunjin’s lips and he could feel Hyunjin smile. It set off butterflies in his stomach and he tightened his grip around Hyunjin’s neck, grinning against Hyunjin’s lips. “Like a lot.”


	24. Day 24: Chanlix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Number 7. Christmas kisses.

“Your sweater is awful,” Felix said as Chan exited the bedroom, eyebrow raised. Chan just frowned, looking Felix over. He stood in the doorway leading from the living room to the kitchen, leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed. “I think you have the ugliest one today,” he continued and Chan looked down on his sweater. “Ugliest thing I’ve ever seen.”

“Your sweater literally says ‘Merry Christmas ya filthy animal’,” he pointed out, his heart swelling with fondness as a grin stretched on his lips. Felix laughed, opening his arms for Chan.

“Yours is still uglier,” he said as he hugged Chan, leaning in to press a kiss on his cheek. “But you look warm and snuggly.”

“You look cute,” Chan replied and Felix laughed, letting go with one hand to reach for something in his pocket. Chan raised an eyebrow, only to roll his eyes as he saw Felix pulling out a mistletoe from his pocket. “You have that on you?”

“Gotta be prepared,” Felix said, holding the mistletoe over their heads and gave Chan a pointed look. “Now I think it’s time for you to…” he trailed off, wiggling his eyebrows. “I think it’s time for you to kiss me.”

“You’re unbelievable,” Chan said, shaking his head before leaning in to kiss Felix. Felix just laughed against Chan’s lips, his free hand coming to rest on Chan’s lower back. 

“I love you,” Felix murmured against Chan’s lips, pulling back a little to nuzzle his nose against Chan’s. Chan shook his head, a lopsided grin on his lips. “Merry Christmas,” he continued, pressing another kiss on Chan’s lips. 

“Merry Christmas,” Chan said, brushing his hand up Felix’s side, knowing fully well that Felix was ticklish, and Felix giggled, eyes crinkling into small crescent moons and he moved a little from Chan’s hand. Chan laughed, kissing softly Felix again. “I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Swedes celebrate the 24th sO 
> 
> MERRY CHRISTMAS ILY


	25. Day 25: Seungjin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Number 58. Hidden kisses.

“Shhh,” Seungmin whispered against Hyunjin’s lips. They were cramped up in the janitor’s closet, chests pressing together and arms wrapped around each other. “Someone’s going to hear us.”

“Sorry,” Hyunjin giggled, rubbing his nose against Seungmin’s. Seungmin tried to bite back the smile that curled in the corner of his lips, but the warmth blooming in his chest and the butterflies fluttering in his stomach wouldn’t let him do that. “But would it be that bad?” Hyunjin asked, pressing a short kiss on Seungmin’s lips. Seungmin held back a whine. He wanted Hyunjin’s lips on his for a little longer!

“Would what be so bad?” he asked, distracted by the fact that Hyunjin wasn’t kissing him right now.

“If someone found us?” Hyunjin was clearly amused and Seungmin hummed, brushing his lips over Hyunjin’s.

“I suppose not,” he murmured, Hyunjin’s breath fanning over his lips and his heart sped up in his chest as he pressed their lips firmly together. He moved his lips quickly, pushing up against Hyunjin as he tried to deepen the kiss and Hyunjin laughed, trying to keep up with Seungmin’s pace.


	26. Day 26: Banghan / Chansung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Number 51. Chin / jaw kisses.

Jisung tightened his grip around Chan’s waist, his head turned towards the TV and his chin resting all but on top of Chan’s head. Chan tore his eyes off the screen to instead tilt his head up and a little to the side, glancing at Jisung’s face.

“Hey,” Chan whispered, turning his head even more and leaning a bit to the side so he could press a soft kiss on Jisung’s jaw.

“Hey,” Jisung replied, his voice a bit raspy as the day approached the later hours and his chest rumbling against Chan’s back. Chan took a moment to just look at Jisung, his heart feeling so full and he kissed Jisung’s jaw again. “What’s up?”

Chan shook his head, grinning sheepishly as Jisung glanced down at him, eyebrow raised.

“Nothing,” he said and Jisung hummed, his chest rumbling again and Chan’s smile widened. “I love you.”

There was a pause, a moment of stillness before Jisung suddenly turned his head, managing to catch Chan’s lips to kiss him. Chan froze for a second, eyes wide in surprise before laughing. His heart was racing in his chest with all the happiness building up and Jisung smiled as Chan melted against his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> may or may not be a teeny tiny bit inspired by this
> 
> [This](https://twitter.com/MakotoRitsu/status/1076855286990860288)
> 
> so you may imagine this as goth!chansung


	27. Day 27: Jeongbin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Number 18. Happy kisses.

As soon as Changbin stepped inside the room, Jeongin all but threw himself over Changbin, wrapping his arms around Changbin’s neck. Changbin took a step back, trying to not fall over from the sudden impact and he froze for a second before wrapping his arms around Jeongin’s waist.

He didn’t have time to react before Jeongin’s lips were on his and he froze for a second, brain not really keeping up with what was happening. It was late and they were all tired. Changbin, along with Jisung and Chan, had stayed back for a few more hours and it had resulted in a very muddled brain.

“Hi,” Jeongin said as he broke the kiss and Changbin just blinked, still trying to process what was going on. “You’re back.”

“I- yes,” Changbin replied, extremely intelligent and Jeongin laughed, hugging Changbin close again as he buried his face in Changbin’s shoulder. “What-”

“Nothing,” Jeongin said, voice muffled by Changbin’s shirt. “We should go to sleep.”

Changbin just nodded, brain finally catching up to what was happening and when Jeongin kissed him again, he just pulled Jeongin closer, his heart racing in his chest when he felt Jeongin smile against his lips.


	28. Day 28: Woochan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Number 11. "Come to bed" kisses.

“Chan,” Woojin whispered and Chan hummed, not looking away from the empty void he was staring into. Woojin shook his head, wrapping his fingers around his boyfriend’s wrist. “Let’s go to bed,” he murmured as he turned Chan around to face him. Chan’s eyes were glossy, spaced out and exhaustion was written all over his face.

“No I-”

“Have to go to bed,” Woojin filled in for him, pressing his lips against Chan’s. Chan tried to say something, sound muffled against Woojin’s soft lips before he just gave in, melting into the kiss. Woojin ran his hand down Chan’s wrist, smiling against Chan’s lips as he felt Chan’s fingers weakly fumble after Woojin’s hand. He laced their fingers together, pulling away from Chan’s lips as he began to pull Chan back to their bedroom. 

“Woojin,” Chan said, voice coming out more like a tired whine and Woojin smiled, kissing Chan on the cheek.

“You’re really sleepy, huh?” he asked but no reply came. He continued to press small, feather light kisses on Chan’s face as they made their way back to the bedroom. Chan didn’t protest, he just let Woojin pull him along and kiss his face, small smile stretching his lips. 

“I love you,” he whispered as they got past the doorway leading into the bedroom. Woojin stopped for a moment, the already present smile on his lips stretching even further and he nuzzled his nose against Chan’s.

“I love you too.”


	29. Day 29: Jilix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Number 42. Not being able to speak properly after the kiss ends, breathing harsh and they’re just staring at each other, utter adoration in their gaze.

Felix pulled back a little, eyes fluttering open and he just stared at Jisung. Jisung was still wearing his blue contacts and as he slowly opened his eyes, Felix’s breath hitched. He stared, his mouth dry and his mind blank. 

He could hear rustling from the room beside them but his mind was too busy focusing on Jisung. Jisung’s breaths fanned over his lips and Felix’s licked his dry lips, swallowing hard. Jisung remained silent, his lips slightly swollen and parted. Jisung’s hands came up to cradle Felix’s face, his breathing shuddering and his eyes flickered between Felix’s eyes and his lips. 

Felix pressed his hand against Jisung’s chest, feeling his heartbeat under his palm. He inhaled sharply before leaning in again, pressing his lips against Jisung’s.

Jisung’s grip tightened ever so slightly and he pressed his chest against Felix’s, deepening the kiss. Felix hummed against Jisung’s lips, his heart hammering in his chest and warmth blooming. He held onto Jisung’s shirt, fingers fumbling with the fabric as they parted for just a second, catching their breaths before pressing their lips together again.

Jisung mumbled something against Felix’s lips, his chest rumbling against Felix’s but Felix couldn’t really make it out. It didn’t seem that important though, as Jisung didn’t repeat it and Felix just laughed, lips still lingering over Jisung’s.


	30. Day 30: Hyunin / Jeongjin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Number 16. Breaking the kiss to say something, staying so close that you’re murmuring into each other’s mouths.

Jeongin pulled back, his lips still close to Hyunjin’s. His whole body was tingling and he tightened his grip of the front of Hyunjin’s shirt. Hyunjin hummed, the pads of his thumbs brushing over Jeongin’s cheeks and he leaned in to kiss Jeongin again. 

“Hyunjin,” Jeongin mumbled, pushing his hands against Hyunjin’s chest to break the kiss. “We should-” he cut himself off, kissing Hyunjin again. Hyunjin smiled against his lips and Jeongin felt warmth spread in his chest, reaching all the way out to his finger tips.

“We should?” Hyunjin asked, his lips so soft as they brushed over Jeongin’s. 

“We’re going to be late,” Jeongin pointed out, his breath fanning over Hyunjin’s lips and his eyes hooded as he looked up to meet Hyunjin’s gentle eyes. His heart was rushing in his chest, butterflies fluttering in his stomach.

“It’s fine,” Hyunjin said, kissing Jeongin again. Jeongin closed his eyes, tugging at Hyunjin’s shirt to pull him even closer. “The others can wait.”


	31. Day 31: Woochanlix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Number 47. New years kisses.

Woojin leaned against the windowsill, his eyes fixed on the Sydney Harbor Bridge. He felt happy, warm and fuzzy as he looked at the amount of people on the harbor. According to Chan and Felix, the fireworks were going to be grand and Woojin was excited to see them. 

“Are you excited?” Chan asked as he joined Woojin’s side. From the kitchen, there was some clanking of pots and a general rustle. 

“One, yes I am,” Woojin said, turning to face Chan. As soon as he did, Chan took his face in his hands and kissed him. “Two,” he murmured against Chan’s lips as they parted. “What the hell is Felix up to?”

“I think he’s getting champagne or something,” Chan said, nuzzling his nose against Woojin’s. There was a ‘pop’ from the kitchen and Chan kissed Woojin again, moving his hands to rest on Woojin’s arms instead. “Maybe some orange juice,” he added, just as the floor creaked and Woojin laughed, turning away from Chan to look at Felix pouting. In his hands, he held two glasses of fizzy, pale golden drinks and one glass of juice. Chan tightened his grip of Woojin, trying to hold back the laughter.

“I like my orange juice, okay?” he said as he walked up to Woojin and Chan, holding out the two champagne glasses to them. “You two drink your nasty, bubbling drinks and I’ll enjoy my orange juice,” he said, turning his chin up. Chan let go of Woojin’s arm to reach out and pinch Felix’s cheek.

“You’re so cute,” Woojin said before Chan had the chance too and Felix flushed pink, grumbling something under his breath. 

“Stop,” he whined, swatting Chan’s hand away. He moved to stand on the other side of Woojin. “Let’s just wait for the fireworks.”

“It’s like one minute left,” Woojin said as he glanced on the clock on the living room wall. Felix hummed, his eyes fixed on the harbor bridge in front of them, a smile slowly stretching on his lips. “You excited?”

“Yes,” Felix beamed, almost bouncing on his feet at this point.

The new year was slowly closing in. In five, four, three, two, one-

“Happy new year!” Felix and Chan said at the same time, pressing a kiss each on Woojin’s cheek. Woojin’s heart felt warm, butterflies fluttering in his stomach and he turned his head a little to his right, taking his free hand to cup Felix’s cheek. He brushed his thumb over Felix’s cheekbone before Felix leaned in to kiss him on the lips. He tasted like orange juice and Woojin laughed against his lips.

“Happy new year,” Woojin whispered, letting go of the smiling Felix to turn to Chan. Chan was grinning, pressing his lips against Woojin’s. While Felix had tasted like orange juice, Chan’s lips tasted a bit like the champagne in their glasses. Woojin pulled back, smiling warmly at Chan as he placed his glass on the windowsill. He turned his eyes back to look at the display of fireworks in front of them, hands reaching out to grab his boyfriends’ hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOOOO! we reached the end! 
> 
> Thank you all so so much for reading my daily short drabbles. I hope you liked them all TvT <3

**Author's Note:**

> I did a thing on twitter a while ago asking for pairings and numbers. Here's the result. For you who gave me pairings and numbers: I took some liberty to change pairings and numbers because some didn't fit and some pairings were heavily requested. In this house we support diversity.
> 
> You can find me @ pinkpunchmango on twt uwu thanks for reading!


End file.
